Grocery Stores and Saiyajins
by Gothicthundra
Summary: A sequel to Malls and Saiyajins. Vegeta and Goku go grocery shopping. Avocados, old women, Yamcha's car, and more.


A sequel to Malls and Saiyajins: Inspired by the many cheese runs and grocery expeditions my friends and I have been on. I love you all!

**Groceries and Saiyajins**

Vegeta read the note on the fridge over again. Bulma would be gone until the weekend and needed him to go grocery shopping. This was no big deal as he had his card, a list, and Trunks' was at Kami house for the day. He unfolded the extremely long list and glanced at it, he would take the hover van today. He grimaced, he hated that ugly thing, but he shrugged and headed towards the capsule box on the counter. As he picked up the small yellow capsule, an electric sound filled the air, and Goku sat on the counter next to it.

"Morning 'Geta!" said Goku happily.

"Why are you sitting on my counter?" asked Vegeta.

"I was on my couch, I didn't expect the counter. I figured it was breakfast and I could land in a chair, so what's up?" asked Goku with his famous grin.

"The women's on a business trip and I'm going shopping," said Vegeta as he walked towards the exit.

"The mall?" asked Goku, as he stared at his cell phone.

"No, the grocery store." said Vegeta as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"....." Goku looked around and made a sigh.

"So, I'll see you...."

*SIGH*

"Later....."

*FIDGET*

"I'll call....."

*Tongue Click*

"when I...."

*shrug*

"Kakkorot?" asked Vegeta, rubbing his temple.

"Yeah?" asked Goku, looking up hopefully.

"Did... Do you want to come with me?" asked Vegeta.

"I would, but if you have other plans...." Goku shrugged.

"Get in the damn car." puffed Vegeta, and when he opened his eyes, Goku had already run passed him with the dino-cap.

The grocery store was a little farther than the mall, well the only one Vegeta hadn't managed to get banned from years ago when he first came. The store was pretty tolerant, or perhaps Bulma paid them off or something. He smiled in thought of the time he'd blown up the fruit section. The radio played and all was calm... then Goku began to whistle along with it. This didn't bother Vegeta much, so he continued driving, making a left down a busy street, where traffic was utter chaos. The whistling turned into humming, Vegeta ignored it, but then the humming changed.

"Somebody turn the lights on, somebody tell me what's wrong. I'd be lying if I told you...." Goku sang, he wasn't bad, but he wasn't good either.

"Kakkorot...." Vegeta sighed.

"Somebody turn the lights one, somebody tell me how long. All this darkness swirls around you...."

"Ahem... Kakkorot," Vegeta was getting a little annoyed now.

"Seven days since I've seen your face. Seven nights I have laid to waste....."

"Kakkorot!"

"I'm sick and tired of being sick in tired...."

"......." Vegeta flipped the channels.

"HEY! I liked that song..." Goku looked very annoyed.

"I could tell..." muttered Vegeta as he finally got onto the next road.

"Your not very nice sometimes Vegeta," sighed Goku as they continued to talk on the radio.

"It'd ruin my reputation if I wasn't," smiled Vegeta smugly as a song came on the radio, he heard Goku whistle after a few minutes.

"I don't like this song as much," sighed Goku as he hummed it in a bored manor.

"Good," whispered Vegeta, then.

"And yoooou take your time...and you dooo your crime... we'll yoooou made your bed,,," Goku sounded like a dying walrus, Vegeta clicked the channel again, and it was silent for a bit and than.

"... hmm hm hmmm hm hm, hm hmm hmmm. Underneath the star light star light. There's a magical feeling that So Right..." the channel was once again changed.

"do doo doo do... say your sorry that face of an angel comes out just when you need it too..." Vegeta changed it again.

"hmm hm hmm hm hmm, hm hmmm HMM hmm Hmm... Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind..." He actually didn't sound bad with this one, "Come on Vegeta, I know you know this one." smiled Goku as Vegeta swayed his head a bit.

A few seconds later. "If today was your last day and Tomorrow was too LATE Could you say GOOD-BYE to yesterday!...." both sang loudly, than it changed into a colab.

"Against the grain should be a WAY," sang Goku.

"of Life. What's worth the prize is always worth the fight." they both sang.

"Every second counts, cause there's no seconds tries!" sang Goku.

"Sometimes..." added in Vegeta, ".... Don't take the free ride in YOUR own life..."

"If today was your last day and tomorrow was too LATE, COULD you say GOOD-BYE to yesterday. Would you leave each moment like your last, evil pictures in the past, donate every dime you had! Would you call those friends you never see..." Vegeta dropped out of the duet and changed the channel.

"....memories, forgive your enemies.... HEY.... you even liked that song.

"We're here." stated Vegeta, red faced from his embarrassment.

"Oh, okay!" smiled Goku, oblivious they had a half a block to drive yet and in traffic.

"What's your least favorite music?" asked Vegeta, hoping to find a channel when they came back out.

"Ohm, gee I never really thought about it..." Goku began too and Vegeta i=enjoyed silence as they drove around the parking lot.

"Why are their so many cars here!" yelled Vegeta.

"It's really nice out... maybe people want to have a BBQ or something.... hey there's a spot!" smiled Goku as he pointed at an empty space.

Vegeta went to park, but a shiny red sports car zoomed into the space. A man got out and began to walk towards the store. Vegeta's eye twitched and his hand flew out the open window. Goku went to yell, but it was too late as the red car flew nearly sixty feet in the air and plummeted onto a vacant lot a few yards away.

"MY CAR!" came a familiar voice as the man in question stared off after the red vehicle, that gave a slight role.

"...." Both Goku and Vegeta's eyes went wide as Yamcha stood dead faced at his beautiful new car.

"... Ohm... look there's another space even closer..." Goku pointed and Vegeta zoomed into it, both got out and ran into the store, covering their faces the whole way.

"... we never mention that... ever again." stated Vegeta, eyes still shocked.

"In defense .... he shouldn't have sped into the spot." shrugged Goku, eyes still wide.

"Yeah... and I could have blown it up completly..." nodded Vegeta. They continued shopping after talking each other into believing it was a well deserved reaction.

"So we need all this.... and oh look... she categorized it." Vegeta looked at the fruit section and they made their way over.

"Hey cantaloupe! You know if you want, I could give you some. We grow them!" smiled Goku as Vegeta looked at ones, "And their much bigger."

"Okay," shrugged Vegeta, he didn't doubt Goku's gardening and farming ability.

"Excuse me sir, did I hear you say you grow cantaloupes?" asked an elderly women.

"Yes," smiled Goku.

"Can you tell me which one of these here are the best," she smiled a tooth-less grin.

"Oh no problem!" and Goku went over to help the old women, the whole way Vegeta made mad hand gestures for him not too.

"You see, I have problems in my old age, telling when their good...." the women was cut off.

"Kakkorot.... we should hurry this up before Yamcha finds out we're here," he yanked Goku away from the cantaloupes.

"Vegeta, she needed my help...."

"Watch your backside around that women, she's not as innocent as she lets one believe." said Vegeta, a nod of his head showed he knew something Goku didn't.

"Okay.... I will." Goku scratched his head, he wanted to know, but Vegeta shook his head when he opened his mouth.

"Avacados.... hmm Vegetables." sighed Vegeta.

"An Avocado is a fruit, isn't it?" asked Goku.

"I thought it was a Vegetable...."

"But it's over here, with the fruits."

"But it starts the Vegetable row." corrected Vegeta.

"But.... I don't think they are..."

"Do you grow them?" asked Vegeta.

"No."

"Have you ever learned about them?"

"No... but..."

"Than you could be wrong." said Vegeta.

"Or Right." stated Goku.

"I don't know.... why don't we just drop it."

"But now I want to know... don't you?" asked Goku.

"Kind of...." admitted Vegeta.

"Excuse me!" said Goku to a women who was about to leave, "Is an Avocado a fruit or Vegetable?"

"Oh it's a vegetable!" she smiled.

"No hun, it's a fruit." corrected her husband.

"But, I thought it was a Vegetable.." the two walked towards the exit talking about it.

The discussion went on for an hour as they shopped, sometimes switching to maybe it was neither.... but it still was Vegetable vs. Fruit. Goku had personally asked if almost anyone they ran into if it was either. Most shrugged it off, but others started calling people to ask or arguing with someone next to them. When the arguing happened, Goku and Vegeta tended to walk away... or watch... depending on who it was. Despite the mildness of the argument, the two had managed to knock over a peanut box, eaten a couple bags of grapes, created a slippery mess with a broken ketchup bottle, which five people had fallen on, had caused a cake to hit a worker in the face, and at one point made a little child cry. As they looked over the list, they realized they had forgotten strawberries which was back by the fruits. When they got there, a young man had walked in and looked at the Avocados.

"Hey, do you know if these are fruits or vegetables?" asked Goku, Vegeta rolled his eyes and put the strawberries in the cart.

"It's a fruit," he smiled, "I had to do a report on once once for a cooking class. It does make on wonder though. It appears and tastes like a vegetable, but the inside has a pit and the nutritious are that of a fruit."

"Thanks," smiled Goku and the man wondered off.

"All things aside ... today wasn't that bad." said Vegeta as the went to the line, his eyes narrowed, "It's her... protect yourself."

"Hey there sonny," smiled the old women behind them.

"Hi!" smiled Goku and glanced at the slow moving line when.

*SLAP!*

"YEEE!" Goku's eyes went wide and grabbed his backside, just in time to see the old women totter away quickly.

"Firm... cantaloupes." she muttered happily as she laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!???" asked Goku, hands still firmly planted on his butt.

"I told you to watch your backside." snickered Vegeta.

"I THOUGHT YOU MEANT METAFORACILLY!!!" he was slightly angry, but more shocked, "I feel violated...."

"At least she gave you a compliment," snickered Vegeta.

"That was really.... hey...." Goku's eyes went wide.

"What?" asked Vegeta, thinking perhaps she'd jacked his wallet.

"My butt really is firm..." smiled Goku as he groped his own butt.

Vegeta laughed loudly, but stifled it quickly as the line moved. Goku snickered at himself and smiled his signature grin. As they left, they noticed the figure of Yamcha sitting on the van, they stared at him in a frozen manor, they slowly approached. Waiting for him to yell... or at least glare... he didn't.

"Hey Vegeta... I hoped this was your car. Hey Goku! Listen my car... well I don't know how... blew up and I was wondering if you could give me a ride?" asked Yamcha, with a nervous laugh.

"No problem... no problem at all.... but you could've flown...." said Vegeta, uneasy.

"I know... but I was wondering if you could talk to Bulma about it, my cell phone was kind of in the car... and uh to be honest.. I don't have a house phone." said Yamcha.

"That's no big deal... ohm... so what happened?" asked Vegeta, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"No idea. I was walking in and bam... it flew... I think it was Krillin... he's been after me ever since I beat him in poker last week." said Yamcha, as he hopped in back.

"Maybe you angered someone... by taking their spot.." suggested Goku, Vegeta glared at him.

"Why would they... I mean most people have dino-cars... they could have just turned it into a capsule and walked in. I was getting that feature installed next week." said Yamcha, Goku started laughing... and Vegeta looked frustrated.

"Is it something I said?" asked Yamcha.

"No..." laughed Goku.

"Then to top it off some old women grabbed my butt when I was...." Goku and Vegeta gagged with laughter at this mention.

"Did she say it was.... firm?" asked Vegeta, tears in his eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
